The Knight and The Maidens
by de-Morgana
Summary: Long ago, before the time of the two brothers there were once three gods ruling the lands of Remnant. Unfortunately for them mankind did not obey their rules and wage a war with the them, after many battle and countless death mankind had won and killed the gods. Today the three gods are nothing more than a forgotten memories but the weapons they left behind still remains.
1. Chapter 01

Chapter 01 : Snow Angel Sing.

( ** _Atlas, Schnee's Manor_** )

A nine year old Jaune Arc was currently standing beside his mother in front the large double doors of castle waiting for one of the servants of the house to open the large doors and let them in, as they wait he looked up to his mother and gently pulled on his mother's right hand to try and get her attention, thankfully it worked since his mother turned towards him.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" She asked kneeling down so that she was face-to-face with him. "You're not freezing are you?"

"N-no mom, it-it's just… why am i here?" He asked before pointing to his suit. "I don't like wearing this penguin suit." He whined while trying to loosen up the collar of his suit but unfortunately his mother stop him and readjust the collar and making him to whine again. "Mom…."

His mother simply giggled after she finished readjusting his clothes. "Oh hush now sweetie, whining isn't something what a gentlemen or a huntsman would do you know." She said. "And beside, you wanted to protect me from the creepy old man don't you? What better way to protect me than coming with me as my date." She said, smiling as she sees that her son looked exactly like his father. "And if it help, you're the most dashing penguin i've ever seen and im pretty sure you beat your father on that." She joked and making her son to whine even more.

Thankfully for them not long afterwards the doors finally opens up revealing a bald man with a thick brown mustache and a pair of amber eyes. "My utmost apologies for making you wait outside Mrs. Arc, most of the servants are preparing for Miss. Schnee's play but there should've at least a servant here waiting for any more guest to arrive but worry not! I'll have to look into it later and found the servant who had abandoned his post."

Jaune's mother laughed a bit before waving the man off. "Oh it's alright Klein but did you say something about a play?" She asked.

The man, now known as Klein looked proud for a moment before his amber eyes turned to oceanic blue. "Eh?!"

"Oh! I'm so proud of her! The little snow i raised are starting to turned into a shining star in the night sky, oh how it warms my heart seeing her right now." He said, tears rolls down his right cheek before his oceanic blue eyes returned to the previous amber ones. "Oh! Where are my manners, please come in and let me take your coats." He said, moving to the side to let the two Arcs to enter the manor.

"Well Jaune, looks like this is your lucky day since you get to hear Weiss's singing and let me tell you sweetie, Weiss have the most angelic voice i've ever heard." His mother said making Jaune to wonder just how amazing this 'Weiss' really is.

As the two Arcs were lead to a large room where the party being held, there the younger Arc could see fancy decorations lining up on the walls or tables, a soft calming jazz was playing and some of the guest are dancing with their partners. "Wow…" He said making the two adults to laugh silently.

"Come now, Mr. Schnee is just this way." Klein said walking towards one of the larger table in the room. "Sir, Mrs. Arc has arrived." Klein told the man sitting on of the chair.

The White haired man with a white mustache turned towards them and stands up. "Ah, Charlotte, so good for you to finally joined us at one of these event, my dear." He said while walking towards them as his mother slightly bowed down at him. "And who is this?" The man asked while pointing at Jaune.

"Oh this is my date for tonight, he's name is Jaune Arc, say hi sweetie"

"H-hello…" He said.

"Well then my boy, i hope you enjoy this evening." He said before another brown haired man tapped his shoulder.

"Jacques, i think it's time for our little talk don't you think?" The man said.

"Why of course, excuse me Charlotte, Jaune but i have some business that needs to be taken care of. Please do enjoy yourself this evening." He said before leaving with the brown haired man.

When the man left, Jaune look towards his mother and ask something. "Mom… just who was that man?"

"That Jaune, was Jacques Schnee, current C.E.O of the SDC… or as most of us like to referred him as the white snake but don't him let know that we call him that." She said not caring about the looks she was getting from the people near them.

As Jaune was enjoying the cake that his mother gave him, the music and the lights slowly died down and leaving only a single spot light at the stage where a white haired girl was standing on. As the pianist started to play a soft tune the white haired girl looked towards the crowds and started to sing.

* * *

 _Mirror can you hear me?_

 _Do I reach you?_

 _Are you even listening?_

 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes_

 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_

 _But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror_

 _Part of me that's scares that I might be wrong_

 _That I can't be strong_

* * *

Jaune's jaw hung open upon hearing the girl's angelic voice, as if her voice alone had drown out every single noise in the room leaving only her voice to be heard.

* * *

 _I've been afraid_

 _Never standing on my own_

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_

 _Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own_

 _Listen when I say I swear it here today_

 _I will not surrender_

 _This life is mine!_

* * *

Sheer determination could be seen on the girl's face just before she sings the next part of the song as the rest of the performers joins in.

* * *

 _Amazing how you conquered me_

 _Chained me in servility_

 _And made me see_

 _The world the way you told me to_

 _But I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth_

 _Born to live your legacy_

 _Existing just to fill your needs_

 _A casualty_

 _Of this so-called "family"_

 _That you have turned into a travesty_

 _But I don't intend to suffer any longer_

 _Here's where your dominion falls apart_

 _I'm shattering the mirror_

 _That kept me spilt in pieces_

 _That stood between my mind and my heart_

 _This is where I'll start_

 _I'm not your pet_

 _Not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore_

 _I won't be possessed_

 _Burdened by your royal test_

 _I will not surrender_

 _This life is mine!_

* * *

And just like that the music died down signaling that her performance was over just as quick as it begun, the girl gave a short bow before stepping of the stage. Most of the guests in the room were simply baffled at the girl's performance not knowing what to do anymore, seeing this Jaune decided to stand up and clapped his hand, the girl seems to have heard him since she look directly at him and smiled before stepping out of the room.

After the girl left the room, Jaune sit back down and looked at his mother. "Mom… t-that… that was amazing! You were right! Her voice really is amazing!" He said.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" She said. "Go and introduce yourself to her."

"EH!? N-no, i-i'll probably just embarrassed myself in front of her." Jaune said. "A-and she'll think i'm weird."

"Oh none sense dear, some girls like boys who are funny." She said, trying to cheer up her son. "And beside, remember what i always say?" She asked him.

"You'll never know if you never try." Both of them said at the same time.

Reluctantly Jaune nodded and stands up again. "F-fine, i'll go and say hi to her." He said. "Wish me luck mom." Jaune said before leaving the room and trying to find the girl, thankfully his search wasn't a long one since he spotted the girl on one of the balcony. Carefully he walked towards the girl as not to alarm the girl. "H-Hello." He called her.

The girl turns around to face him and smiled. "You're the boy that clapped earlier right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, that was amazing. My mom told me that you're voice was incredible but i didn't know it was that good." He said. "Umm… my name is Jaune Arc… umm…." His face has turned slightly red and an awkward silence arrived between the two.

Weiss for her part was using her "Nice girl" mask as she try to read the blonde boy's characters, wanting to see his true intention but unfortunately all she could get was that the boy was a simple minded goof. That made her slightly more worried about the boy since it means that either he is even better at hiding his true intention or that her skill weren't as good as she once believe and the mere thought of her unable to read people actually made her slightly angry since many people had tried to buy her favors before, from buying her expensive gifts all the way to introducing their children to her. It hurt her when she realized what their true intention was, to only she her not as Weiss Schnee but to only see her as an opportunity to gain some financial benefits, after that revelation she had donned the "obedient and kind hearted" persona for the whole world to see. Internally sighing, Weiss decided to test her earlier assessment of the boy to see if it was true or not.

Seeing the girl simply staring at him made Jaune even more nervous than before, carefully he think of something to say but the girl beat him to it.

"What did you think?" She asked.

Confused at what she meant Jaune ask her instead. "I'm sorry… what?"

Weiss blinks before sighing. "My song, what did you think about my song?"

"Oh… well um… at the start of it was sad since the way the song goes is as if you're suffering because you were being controlled but by the end of it you fight back against your captors trying to be free and that's definitely a good message to have since it would get people to fight for their freedom and if not that it was a good song to listen when you wanted to relax and. Erk…. I-I'm rambling…. Umm… I really like it?"

Weiss simply stare at the boy, his answer was simple enough unlike any other compliments she used to get and it seems to match with her earlier assessment of him. "Maybe he really is just a simple minded goof unlike the others." She thought. "Ah, i'm sorry it seems that i've forgotten my manners. My name's Weiss Schnee, second daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee." She introduced herself like usual.

"Umm… my name's Jaune Arc, umm… fourth child of Julius and Charlotte Arc… umm… hi?"

Weiss's eyebrow was raised at the mention of his position in his family. "Fourth? Just how many siblings do you have?" She asked.

Jaune's right arm went to scratch the back of his head and his cheeks turns slightly red again. "Well… There's my oldest sisters, Serena and her twin Selena, they are our mother figures since mom is usually busy at the office. After that there's Lyra my third sister, she's the smart one in the family, all of us are sure that when mom step down from her position Lyra is the one to replace her. Then there are triples, Iris, Lily, and Juniper. All named after the flowers that bloomed during Autumn and are also the pranksters in the family."

Weiss could only blink after hearing what Jaune just said, he had not one, not two, but six sisters. Gods she couldn't even began to imagine how noisy his house is since her own experience with her own siblings was very scarce since Winter is always busy with her studies while Whitley didn't exactly share a common interest with her. "I see… six sisters… your house must be very… fun?" She said, not knowing what else to say.

Jaune laughed meekly at that. "Y-yeah, you could say that... but most of the time i was used as their personal toy, both Serena and Selena are making me into their "personal butler" While Lyra is using me as her test subject for her experiment and the triples just play pranks on me."

"Your life seems very exhausting."

"Well they're family, what can you do right?" He said and the awkward silence soon returned between the two. "Umm…. Well it was nice meeting you Weiss but i'm going to go back to my mom now… bye Weiss." He waved at her before leaving the girl alone.

As the boy leaves Weiss could only ponder her next action, the boy seems genuinely nice without any other intentions and that made her think that maybe she can finally have a true friendship with him. With that in her mind Weiss decided to throw caution to the wind and call the boy. "Excuse me, Jaune!" Thankfully the boy heard her since he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have any plans for this Friday?"

"Umm… I don't think so, why?"

"Well, my family are doing a charity event for the people of Vacou who was attack by White Fang last week maybe you would like attend as my guest?"

"Of course, i'll make sure that i don't forget about it. Guess i'll see you there Weiss." He said before resuming his walk.

Weiss smiled while looking at the Jaune's retreating form, part of her was hopeful that this is the start of their friendship but the other part of her was wary that she might just made a mistake.

* * *

 ** _Well what do you think about this first chapter? you like it? hate it? or indifferent?_**

 ** _This is going to be a harem fic so if youre not into that, im sorry but youre free not to read it other than that please enjoy._**

 ** _BadBatch Signing out!_**


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02 : Stolen Knight.

As time passed, Weiss was proven that her first impression of Jaune was correct. Jaune, as big of a goof he is, only wanted to be her friend and she was thankful that she had given him the opportunity to do just that. Now after five years had passed since the two first met, Weiss had become rather fond with the blonde, she had even taken her own time to help with his studies… unfortunately Jaune have the special ability to immediately knock himself out the moment the two began studying like what he's doing right now.

"Oh for the love of Oum! Jaune, wake up! You need to focus on your studies if you ever want to replace your mother someday!" She said after pouring a glass of cold water on his head.

Glaring at the girl, Jaune went to his closet to change his now soaked hoodie. "Damn it, Weiss. I've already told you about this, Lyra is the one who'll replace mom not me."

Weiss immediately looked the other way when Jaune pulled off his hoodie. "And she'd already told me that she'll decline it and that made you the one who'll inherit your mother's position or do you want the triples to be the one to replace your mother instead?" She sighed when she sees that instead of rejoining her, Jaune instead choose to lay down on his bed with his eyes covered using his right hand while mumbling something low enough that Weiss couldn't heard it.

Seeing this, Weiss moved from her spot and sit down next to Jaune then gently stroke his hair. "What's wrong Jaune?" She asked.

"I wanted to become a huntsman, you know? Just like my dad and grandpa or my ancestors." He said. "To go out to the world and protect people with my own two hands, not sit down behind a desk or listening on boring meetings."

"Jaune you can still do that even if you're just sitting down behind a desk, you can send huntsman and huntress to villages or cities in need of protection. If you're the head of your family's company you could protect more people with the help of the huntsman and huntress under your command than doing it on your own, Jaune." She said. "Surely you want that right? Protecting as many people as you possibly could."

Jaune slowly uncovered his eyes and letting his sapphire orbs to gaze upon Weiss's light-blue orbs. "I-I guess… when you put it that way, i could protect more people…BUT! I would still have to attend those boring meetings and i would REALLY appreciate it if i don't have to do that." He said with eyes full of hope.

Weiss simply giggled at her friend's antics. "We all have to make sacrifice in our life Jaune, i guess going on those meetings will be yours to make in the future." She said.

Jaune immediately sit up and now was face to face with Weiss. "Then i want you to work for me." He said while pointing a finger at her then to himself. "I'll make you my right hand man-er… i mean right hand woman, then i'll make you the one who'll go to the meetings in my place!"

A vein popped on Weiss's forehead thanks to what Jaune just said. "Jaune, must i remind you that i am the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and such i won't be working for your company. If anything it would be you who works for me."

"Nope, you said that you wanted to become a huntress right? After you graduate and get your huntress license, i'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Well what do you think?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"You would have to make me an incredible offer if you want me to become your employee, Jaune."

Jaune went to grabbed both of Weiss's hands and in doing so caught the girl off guard by his sudden action. "Easy, i'll just make you the co-owner of the company along with me, that way we'll work as a team instead of one working for the other."

"What about your family? Won't they mind if you made me a co-owner?" She asked.

Jaune simply smiled at her. "My family loved you Weiss and like what my grandpa said, you're already an honorary Arc."

Weiss didn't quite understand why being called an honorary Arc made her feel happier than before, she tried to think of a reason as to why she felt that way but unfortunately the answers always seems to eludes her. Putting that particular question on the back of her mind, Weiss chose to gaze upon Jaune's sapphire eyes as another question popped into her mind. "Had Jaune's eyes always looked so radiant before?" She asked to herself as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Seeing his friend went completely quiet made Jaune a little bit worried, his mind started to raced on the thought of her hating the very idea of the two of them working on his family's company that much. Having enough of the awkward silence that appeared between them, Jaune decided to call out to the girl. "H-hey Weiss, if you're not okay with the idea you could always say no, you know?" He said, waving his right arm in front of her face.

Weiss blinks after finally noticing Jaune calling out to her and she swatted his hand away as she realized how close it was with her face. "I'm sorry about that Jaune, i was lost in thought all alone. You were saying?"

"Err… if you don't want to work with me in my family's company you can just say no…"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she saw how sad Jaune looked. "I'm not entirely against the idea of working with you in the future Jaune but for now let's just focus on the present." She said before dragging Jaune back to his study.

As the two continue their activity, one of Jaune older sister was peeking through a crack at the door with a smile on her face. " _Oh Jaune, if you play your cards right, Weiss might just be an official Arc in the future_." She thought before carefully closing the door and leaving the two alone.

* * *

A month went by, as Weiss keeps visiting Jaune to help with his studies until one day she had to cancel her visit due to her father had arranged her to spend a day with one of the son of his business partner. So in her absence, Jaune decided to practice his swordsmanship in the nearby forest, completely oblivious to the two pair of eyes following his every move.

 ** _(White Fang hideout, a couple of weeks before)_**

In one of the dimly lit room stood five figures, two of them was a bald male snake faunus, one was a white haired female deer faunus, one was a blonde male dog faunus, and the last one was a red haired male faunus with a white mask.

"Brothers and sister, it's good that we are able to meet once more." Said the dog faunus. "Though, i would've preferred it under a much better circumstances than this." He said bitterly.

The female deer faunus smirked and she decided to taunt the dog faunus. "Leave it to a dog to fail on his simple task, guess you can't teach old dogs new tricks huh?" She said and her smirk only grew wider when she sees the dog faunus glaring at her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!" He shouted while gritting his teeth.

"And looks like your hearing are going south as well." She said. "Pity really, but guess that what age does to you old man." She said as her hands went to her weapons seeing as the dog faunus was reaching for his own weapon.

"You ungrateful wench! Remember who took you off the streets and trained you!" He said with his sword fully unsheathed.

The deer faunus simply rolled her eyes at him. "Oh i do remember and i'm grateful for what you've did but it's high time you retired old man, let us newer generation to do all the work more efficiently than you could ever do." She taunted and she was ready for him leap at her but thankfully the two snake faunus moved in preventing him from doing just that.

"Now now, brother Mardock, you mustn't attack sister Bianca for what she'd spoken" Said one of the snake faunus.

"Yes yes, she's simply frustrated since she had also failed on her mission." Said the other snake faunus. "Now, if both you would kindly put our weapons away so we can continue with this meeting, shall we?"

Seeing the two faunus put their weapons away, the other snake faunus spoke up again. "As you may have known, ever since the SDC and the AWA have made an alliance with one of another, our successful raids have gone down and the numbers of our fallen brothers and sisters have increased ever since they introduced their Arc droids." He signed, remembering all of his dead brothers and sisters. "And that's where brother Adam's lieutenants comes to play." He said gesturing to the bull faunus who was silent from the start.

"Thank you, brother Gabriel." He said as walked closer to the four faunus. "Now, as you all know, the Arcs live in a large patch of land near mountain Glenn. The forests inside their lands are patrolled by either their Arc troopers or their droids and there are surveillance cameras littered in the forests as well." Adam said. "And if we're planning to infiltrate their land it would require a lot of preparations, thankfully one of my lieutenants have already scouted the area and found a hole in their security." He said before pulling out a map and laying it on the table. "In the most north east part of the forest there is a small window where no droids or troopers will be patrolling there for a few minutes a day." He said and before Adam was able to continue, Mardock interrupted him.

"Hold on a second there Taurus, where are you going with this? Are you actually saying that we're going to attack the Arcs? I don't know about you but i'm NOT sending my men to their death that easy." He said.

"As much i hate to agree with the old man but he's right, i may hate the Arcs as much as i hate Schnees but going to their base could result in heavy loses for our side." Said Bianca while glaring at the bull faunus.

Before air around the three faunus turned hostile, the other snake faunus stepped in. "Now now, let brother Adam finish his explanation before jumping to conclusion."

Adam nodded at the snake faunus before resuming his explanation. "We aren't going to attack the Arcs but instead what we're after is one of them, mainly the one of the Arc's offspring." He said. "My lieutenants have managed to figure out that out of the seven of them, one frequently trained on this location alone." He said, pointing at a patch of land near a small pond. "We'll send a small team to retrieve the target and after they obtain him, we'll have a disguised merchant kart to retrieve them and the target. Once we have one of them under our control we'll send them a message."

"Hmm… a simple plan but sometimes the most simple plan can be unpredicted by the enemy." Said Mardock as he look up from the map towards Adam. "Very well then, you have my support Taurus." He then shifted his eyes towards Bianca seeing that she was still studying the map. "How about you Bianca? Got anything to say?"

The deer faunus looked trouble for a moment before sighing and looked up towards the other faunus in the room. "It's risky is what i think this plan of yours, if this fail we might be on the receiving end of a very angry beast. You must know how dangerous the Arcs are before, thousands of us died to them during the war and now that they have their own personal army, they could easily wipe out the White Fang branch here." She said. "But, if kidnapping a kid could lead to more successful raid on the SDC then i'll support you as well Adam. I'll have my men disguised as the merchants and stationed them at the randevu point with the carts, but who'll be the one to retrieve the target?"

"My lieutenants who scouted the area will be the one who'll take the job and you don't have to worry, they will not fail this mission." He said confidently.

"Very well then, looks like this meeting is over for now. We'll discuss the mission later, as for right now we must report back to High-Leader Sienna Khan first." Said Gabriel before leading the other four faunus out of the room.

 ** _(White Fang hideout, rooftop)_**

A female figure was standing alone while gazing towards the shattered moon above her. "Adam, you can come out now." She called out. "I can still feel your aura radiating from where you're hiding."

The bull faunus emerges from his hiding spot with a smile on his face. "As perceptive as ever Blake." He said. "I'm guessing Ilia already told you about your next assignment?" He asked as he sees the sadden expression.

"Adam… what you're suggesting isn't something that the White Fang should stand for, i can understand what happened at Vacuo since they were collateral damages but now we're going to kidnap someone who's innocent." Blake said as she looked away from Adam.

Adam moved his hand to Blake's chin and turned her face towards his. "Blake… I know what we're going to do is wrong but please remember that this is for the betterment for all faunus on Remnant." He said. "And he is hardly innocent since the day he was born, his hands is already stained by the blood of our kind."

Blake couldn't find the words to rebuke him as she stared at his sapphire eyes. "Adam, i-" She wanted to say something more but was unable to, since her lips was captures by Adam's in a heated kiss.

Releasing Blake's lips, Adam could see that the girl had a blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Blake, i-i didn't know what came over me." He apologized while trying to control his breathing.

"It-it's alright Adam." She said as she took a step back from her friend. "J-just warn me next time, alright?"

Adam nodded at her request but was happy that she mention about a next time. "About the mission, are you willing to do it or should i go instead?" He asked.

"I'll go but promise me that we won't do anything drastic to him."

"You have my word Blake." He said as he cupped her left cheek with one of his hand. "Thank you Blake, it's good to know that i still got you."

 ** _(Present day, North-east forest of the Arc's land)_**

"Are you ready Blake?" Asked Ilia before wearing her mask..

"As ready as i'll ever be." Blake answered her and she too puts on her mask.

* * *

 **So i'm changing the age of the cast, as of this chapter this is their current age :**

 **Adam Taurus – 15 years old.**

 **Blake Belladonna – 13 years old.**

 **Weiss Schnee – 13 years old.**

 **Jaune Arc – 13 years old.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
